Online gaming has grown in line with the widespread use of the Internet. In the case of online gaming, information about a character operated by a user in the virtual world of a game can be changed in accordance with information about the user in the real world. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2012-5652 discloses a game system that changes the attribute of a character operated by the user when the user is in a predetermined area of the real world at a predetermined time period.